Big Heroes
by freshcreationgarden
Summary: Because 7 heroes are not enough. A continuation of how the secret ending should have ended, the story of how big hero six grew much more bigger to destroy an evil threat to all. . ACTION, ROMANCE, MERCHANDISING. A true story only Hollywood would mess up. IT must be READ to be BELIEVED.
1. Chapter 1: Soothsaying

I͎̳̤̮̲̰̕  
̪̱̑͒͂̚ͅW̙̲̜͝I̴̼ͫ̉̊̈́ͯ̓L̥͎̟ͥ̀̑ͨL͖͙̞̭̤̲̗͂͆ͯ̚  
̦̯̖̞́̅R̖͓͍ͩ̇ͦ̂I͖͓͙͓͙̋ͪͩͫ̐S̗̥̼͍̦͐ͭ̅̂͑̉́E̡̱  
̡͆̓A͓̖͓̠ͭ̆̈L̲̳͈͗͂L͔̻͓̞͈ ̱͕̗̥  
͔̝̼͚̘͇̼̔͠B͕̙̣̭̝͔̍̏͂ͨ̽̕A̩̖̟̗̮̜D͚̘̙̍  
̦̯͖̱ͯD̄E͙̳̦͂ͫ̿̌̓ͨ̔̀Ë̢́͐̑̉̓D̰̥͙̃͆ͧ͗͗͗͢Ṣ͇̳̖̣͓̖̂̍ͫ͊̈́̌̆̕  
͚ͫͤ̀̈ͪͩ̀N̵͓̥̎ͫ͒͒ͫÊ͖͚̣̟̮̂ͬ̆̅ͧ̾V̵̓͐̂ͩͦ̄E͘R͈̤͍̩  
̷͖͙̙͈̤̣̼̈́͐̿ͫͧͪͩG̹̗͇̑̆̉O̵͙͓ͤ̌  
͙͎͔̻͈ͣ̆̍P͓̅̅̍̑̾ͫ͛U͇͔̩̲̯̇̉̎ͬ͒̎̕Ṇ̞̬͉̭̿̽̋̇ͅI͉̰̳͈̮̳͒̀̉̌̂S̱̝̩̠̘͖̞ͥ̿͌ͫ́ͨ̀H̟͙͊͞Ḙ͖̺̭̙̻̽ͨ͊͜Dͣͬ̃̚҉͖̺̥͈͎͙  
̴̲͇̝̞͓̊͒T͒̀ͫ͂̈͋͏͚͇H͌ͤ̋̄̎ͭÈ̙̩̺̻̜̻̣ ̥̯̼̹͎̱͘  
̜̟ͤͨͬ̋F̭̜̝͉̈͂͌̍A̯̮̭̰̅̋̃̉̾̒͛ͅÍ̝̭͚͂̈́̉͛ͬN̷̻͇̙̞̝̑̊̈̑Ť̪̭̪̳͚̘̫̋ ̑ͬ͗͞  
̽͛ͮ̅̀͜W̟͓̖̲̬̱͚̔̕I̛̗̻̯̳̼̝̓̂L̵̩̜̓Ļ̻̥̠̙̎͐̂ ̞̗̙͍̜̙̋̀̇̀ͥ̚ͅ  
͔̫̗̻ͦͤ̉Í͖͈̖͓̮̩̯ͩ̇ͧ̐L̴̲̥͆L̸͍̦͉͕̼͙ͮ̈́̈́͐U̞̙͔̭͖̤̓̍̇̃͆M̝ͧ̐ͨ̀̊̊͗͢I͓̲̙̯ͫ̋̚͜Ņ͍̼̬͔̙͇̻ͫ͊̾ͮ̅Ā̪̤̭̓̉͐ͥT͕͍͇͑̀͗E̤̮̬̜̻  
̳͓͓̩̟͎́ͫ͊A͔̤̅͐ͫ̈̈ͪ͡N̢͙͔̠̘̤D̞͈͂ ̪͇͌̐ͬ̋̑ͮ̿  
̷̟͕̝̙̦̾ͅL͚̗̟̙̫̏̄ͩͣ̂̍E͍ͫͮ̓̊̈́͒́Ţ̝̣̖̻̟̙͐ ̶̝̻͓̮̰̘͈ͭ̿̾̆̚T̜̥ͣ̎H̵̩̼̥̥̭͖̤͗ͯ̊͗̽͆̋E̺͈ ̷̠̝̠̞͒G̠̺ͥ͋O̖͕͓͓͔̣̪̎ͨ̈̋͜Ó̗̤͈͎̔Dͧ ͚̳̞  
̰͚̣͒̄̽ͥ̿͌ͅR͙͍͇͔̣̍̏̆͒͑I̲͔͖̯ͥ̕S͇̰͔ͭ͐̒̀Ěͬ̍̎̃ ̜͉̙͎ͤͧ̆  
̵̟̳̹Ḁ̙̥̖̥͈ͤ̑̒ͧ̋ͨN̓̄ͯ͋̆͞D̽̅̚҉ ̲̭̮C̶̘̜̰̬ͧͪ͂ͦͫ̂Ḻ̝̝̬̳̙̖ͦ̈́̉Ä̸̟͈͔́́̔́̚Í͎̻̄̽͐̃̍M̧̦ ̬͔̪̯̖̞͖ͮ͗́ͨ̔M͑̈̽ͤ͛͏Y̯͙ͧ͐͗̂ͧ̿ͫ ̴͔̹͚̘̟̼̣ͩ͗̽̇͌̽  
͗F̡̙͇̪́ͯͧO͇̞̪̣̪ͬ̿ͯͤ̿ͧ͟R̶͖͒͐̓̃͐̆ ̫̝̬͉̳̤̯́ͨ̇́S̪͛ͤ͛́̚E̲̖̹͕͕̥͍͛̐E̱̬̹̘̫ͭKͬ͂̃̅̍͗͑Ị̶̲̼ͫͣŃ̰̣̖̽̾̚G͖̮ͪ́̒͒̀  
̛̂ͩ͌̌̚̚I͇͊NT̓ͭ͊O̓̐̔͐͗̽̈́͏̞̭ ̮̥͕͙̙̲̱ͯͩ͋̇͆͘T͉͎̤̠͉̜̞̅ͯ̈́͛̑̂H͇̫̦̳̽͂ͨ̿͞E̞̗̳̞ ̙͜L̢̟̼̮̹̮̖̝͆̇ͤI͊͒̏G̗̬͈͙̊̔ͤ̃Ḩ͕̬̂̑̿̈̈̓̊T̰̤̣̿̄͗̾ ͖͔̠ͩ̐̏͒̾W̦̞͇͎Ȉ̥̰̤̩ͦ̆ͧͯL̹̙̻͍̻̦͂̆͊͗͌͡L̰̘̣͚̣͂ͣ̆̌ͩ͐̈ ̳̝̞͈̰̃ͤL̷̩͎͉̙̰̗È͊ͭÄ̱͖͎̫̪̱́̄̎ͩ͗͜D̛̩͈̭̹͉͔͂͆͊͒ ̤̤̫̱̍ͤ͊T̛̤̫̬ͧͣͥͥ̊̂̔Ȯ̖͈̥̐̌̿́̚  
͈̪̥̩̀̕Ș͙̜͘Ű̟̓͋ͮͅF̨̼͈͈̝͚̪͖̂̀̓̄̃FE͎̗̩̠̘̹͙̋͋͑ͥ̈́̂ͦṘ̵͈̩̥̪͖̩̗ͩ͑̾̓ͯ̒Ĭ̵̝̗̰̱̻̼ͭ͆̚N̴̲̝̭̜̻͉̒G͓̥̙̰̱͔̰̀ͨ̏̃̽͘  
̘̖̻̥͙̇ͤͩ͗̈̈ͫṬ̹̯̭̞̗̯͂͠O͇ͥ̍͘ ̰̑͊B̉̽̇ͪẼ͂ͫ̓̇̔͏̼̫̞̜̭͎ͅ ̘̩̪̀͂̍ͦͪͅT̯͛́̒̅ͮH̝̘̅͐͐̆E̅̎́̌ͩ͏̤̩̺̗͖̱̮ ̺̟͛͊L̸͓͈͉̘̪͉͊̅̀̃̿ͧI̸̹̻͇̘͌͑ͮ͑̑̑̌G̡̟ͨ̃ͧ͆̊̆ͧH̜̫̟͛̔̏̈͜Ț̰͙͈̠̝̫ͣ͛̔̓̈́  
̝͈̣͂ͫ̽͊̅͠W̹̰͚̰͚͎̰̓̊O̼͈͕̻̭͛̾͐̇̏͡ͅU͕͎͈͉̞̣͋̏͛͊ͬ͠L͐̀Ḋ̙̲̼̹̹̭͘ ̖̜̲͂̒͋B̌̈́́ͪ͂ͪ͗҉͔̤͎̦͙R̪͙͖͕̟I̳̪͇͕̟͚̘̿̿̊́͛ͫ̋N̛͉͇̠͉͕̪̜ͬ̉̒ͬͩ͒̅Ğ҉̦̦͎̼̤̳̦ ̩ͥ̉ͩͮ̇̀̚A̱͎̮̩͗̓̾ͬ̈́ͪ̚͡ ̛̯ͭL̥̩͎̪̍ͨ́̄̓̍E̹̟̲̠̳̥ͯ̓ͭȨ̖ͭͣ̆̓ͦͦC̵̤͎̿͑̽Ḩ̯̠͇̣̝̞̟̿͊̆̿  
͢Ą̙̳̘͐͋̉̈́ͦŇ͔̘͙͇̳̣̈́͛͒ͦ͗̄D̜̣̼̾͟ ͎͓̦͙̘̄̑̔ͥ̚̚C̴̘̩̰͔̠Ḻ̘̳̄͛̇ͨͨ̐ͭA͖͖̯̒ͬ̇͊I͓̖̺ͩͅM̮̭͕̦͍͎̐̏ͣͥ̅ͅ ̹̭̖̱̞͍W̰̘̣̮͋ͨ̒ͯ̿H͕̠͖̹̳ͯ́A̷̭͉̥̗͉̱͍̔̂͐̄Ṱ̲̮̰̀ ͯ̾Y̗̝̠̥̅̆̈̎̅̒ͫÖ̩̗͂͆ͥͪ̃U̵͓͇̪̖ͦ̃̿͗͂͗ͅ ͯ̆ͪH̗̦͉̤͈̾̑ͦ͑͐́A̍̓̽V̟̙̫̲̭̋̄͑̑ͦ̍̓È͖̮̹̣͖̖ ̂͋̅̾ͭ͌͐E̛̤͈͔̤͕̼͖͆̊A̬̘͈ͫ̒̚͠ͅR̡̘̯̫̫͇̲̽̓͋N̠̊͒͋͂̅E̪̖͈̞͇͖̬ͭ͒͛́͝D̘̳̲̻̗͒̋  
̴̘̻͔̟̀̿͛ͣ̋A̻͇͍͕͇̺̿ͯ̈́ͮͧ̀̚N̬̖͖̰͎ͮ̎͋ͩ͊͊͊D̻̰͓̦̈́̆̆̈́ͪ́ ̨̬̬̹̜͈ͣT̡̼̦ͫͣ̿̌Õ̶͇̹̅̊̂ͅS̨͓̯̥̬͉̍̽́̋̊̆S̬͓̱ͣ ̴̾W̖̳̩̆̔ͦ́̂͠H̡̦͚̑͑̈́ͬA̛̯̹̹T̝̜͉̐ ̥̲͕̲̯̯ͯH̴̓̇̑ͯA̹̟̬̤̦̳͚S̘͊ͨ̆̈ͤͨ ̡̪̫͇̔̋ͯͮ̏ͬ̋B̵̤̫͓̭̯̥̣ͬͯE̳͚͋Ë̹͕̹̟́̎́̽̚̕N̪̞͕̫͂̈́͞ ̻̖̫͓̝̿͆̾̈̎͋G̷̻̘̒ͫͯ͂I̳̅͘V͓̺̪͉͕E͍͈̪̫̰̯N̡̗ͨ̎ͨͥ̐͒

 **remember what was lost for the reality of your situation may be just a figment, if you continue to stare at the sun, you will never see what it illuminates. Most importantly beware gifts, for someone else paid the price, for an unknown price reaps an unknown reward.**

 **A/N: tell me what you think about this, and feel free to let me know if someone here can become my co writer, i am almost completed with my next chapter. please fav and follow to see who said this and to whom**


	2. Chapter 2:better

June 3rd xxxx

LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…

WELCOME TO HERO SPHERE. BEGIN FORUM FOR GROUP: BIG HERO SIX?

YES

I need a hiro LOGGED INTO PARTY: BIG HERO SIX

FORUM TOPIC: TOYS 8

I need a hiro: you guys logged on?

Lemondrop9: yup

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: yeah

GINGER: present

Superawesomecaptainfredmanthefredzillaofficial:HERE!

I need a hiro: sorry about the name situation Fred

Superawesomecaptainfredmanthefredzillaofficial: I'm still not entirely sure how a government forum website dedicated to special task forces could have so many variances of my name, I even tried using Fredrick and it didn't work.

GINGER: many government workers have kids coming to work, let alone who watch our cartoons, watch the news, and play our video games

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: or MUSICALS, cant believe we got talked into that, seriously BAYMAX has a duet with HERO, he looks like a marshmallow

Lemondrop9: Again guys I'm really sorry, but we need the money and i thought would be cute

I need a hiro: we understand but we made a deal to look over the deals over the merchandising as a team,

Lemondrop9: it was 16 million dineros; we actually made a huge dent in our debts, were more than half way there, 18 million down 7 million to go right?

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: I'm being played by a CHINESE woman honey lemon; at least everyone else is being played by the same race, I know so many local actresses who I happen to know who would have killed for that role, and on top of that they get the wannnabe soap star with a premaddonna attitude to play me, she only got that part for being a bimbo

Superawesomecaptainfredmanthefredzillaofficial:whoa, what happened to supporting people

GO_GO_DEMON:not when they are playing me, she doesnt even know how to change a tire, she made me look shallow on stage

I need a hiro: its still in planning stages, plus at least your character got to keep your gender, now people ask me if I'm a boy or girl

Superawesomecaptainfredmanthefredzillaofficial: that's right your actors dropped out because their groins were constantly being mangled by the splits needed to jump on baymax

I need a hiro: don't bring it up to baymax, he's still confused why they can't let him play himself instead of a balloon wrapped in metal, real metal, what are the production managers thinking, and a person who barely knows us writing songs when he's really just annoying and yelling into microphones and can't use the letter "P" without spitting.

Lemondrop9: rough day at work

I need a hiro: about to be 16 and working for pennies for a startup app that does nothing for the world

Lemondrop9: I bought it and I think it's really cute

I need a hiro: no need to butter up, but it's an app where you receive cute cat pictures from the face recognition on your device for $2.99

Lemondrop9: it was worth every penny

I need a hiro: YOU CAN DO IT FOR FREE ON THE INTERNET, WE DON'T LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT CUTE CATS OR A SEARCH BAR sorry caps lock was on

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: it's true I only bought it because HL forced me too

Lemondrop9: GOGO!

I need a hiro: okay down to business, have you guys received prototypes for the second line of imagatcha action figurines?

Lemondrop9: actually I kind of have a problem with them.

I need a hiro: go ahead

Lemondrop9: I kind of want to speak to you privately about it

GINGER: I got my package came in, I think yours came out fine, what's the problem

Superawesomecaptainfredmanthefredzillaofficial: yeah were all adults here, what's wrong?

Lemondrop9: I'd rather not

I need a hiro: I am going to be very busy today and our weekly dinner addressing hero work at the café is tomorrow so you're going to have to tell me now online in privacy mode or in public

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: not going to lie, just opening the package

I need a hiro: the toymakers stated that they wanted to cut down on our bodies, as you can tell they cut off a lot on our waste sizes and while I don't agree with it there was not a lot of lenience on the terms of the deal.

Lemondrop9: that wasn't what I was referring to

I need a hiro: okay what is it you don't like

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: OMG YOUR BAZONGAS ARE HUGE!

Lemondrop9: essentially

Superawesomecaptainfredmanthefredzillaofficial:OMG, THIS IS SO FAR THE EIGHTH GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE GOGO JUST SAID BAZONGAS

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: can it now that I look at them all of us have exaggerated features...except for me, in fact they gradually added the pounds you guys lost onto my action figure

GINGER: at least when your toy talks it says stuff you actually said. When have I ever said "slice and dice, you've been served"?

Superawesomecaptainfredmanthefredzillaofficial: mine just roars, now that I think about it the merchandise always has me roars, as well as in the cartoon show… do people think I'm a REAL MONSTER and not a guy in a suit

I need a hiro: I'll let the people know that we need to make changes on the action figures, we still need to not act like ourselves, you know to keep our identity, and so Fred if they think you are an animal, let them think that for as long as you can just like wasabi

GINGER: as far as I can tell, people believe I'm a former high school jock and a football player that loves to eat… and I just realized that my username sounds like a woman on Rose Avenue

Lemondrop9: don't say stuff like that in front of hiro

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: everyone knows about rose avenue honey, hiro is old enough to know to stay away from there, even though everyone has been there, an illegal tradition

Lemondrop9: been there recently

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: your mom says hi

GINGER: pew pew shots have been fired

Superawesomecaptainfredmanthefredzillaofficial: wait its 2 pm right and we are on our lunch breaks at this time except hiro who was stuck with 12 pm, where are you doing this and how without your boss knowing

I need a hiro: she's gone softer on me

"HIRO, HURRY UP AND BETTER GET OUT OF THERE AND FIX OUR SERVER OR ELSE ILL GIVE YO SOMETHING TO BE IN THERE SO LONG" yelled Alexis.

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: I met her, she is never going to do that…hiro…are YOU TALKING TO US ON THE CAN"

I need a hiro: got to go!

I need a hiro LOGGED OUT

GO_GO_ SPEEDDEMON: typical

Superawesomecaptainfredmanthefredzillaofficial: LOL, ROFL, MADE MY DAY!

Hiro did his best to open the door after he washed his hands and MADE SURE HE FLUSHED… almost fired for that.

"THE DOOR IS STUCK" hiro yelled.

"I'm sending doorbot" a small robot with an extended arm went to the door, rolling on a conveyer belt across the carpet of the second level of the house so the young genius could be free from the tomb of the porcelain throne. Finally hiro kicked the door open sending the little bot to flipping over, to which hiro quickly set upright.

"I'll come up with a better name for you soon okay buddy" hiro promised his boss's creation as he sprinted down the stairs, past the suspicious parents who think very little of him. Sprinting into the garage, he got to work on the mainframe of the computer to fix the app.

"Why do you always do this hiro, I don't pay you to take a dump I pay you to make my app work, I would do it myself but your lack of ability to hold cats still and treat them well is apparently above your pay grade or at least your talent. I should have known better to hire you, Shirley would have taken half your paycheck but Michelle told me your cute but when she isn't here you immediately fall out of order and a celebrity at that, that barely got a 10th of subscribers to sign up-"

"Done"

"YOU ARE THE BEST, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOUIF I HAD MONEY TO SPARE I WOULD GIVE YOU A RAISE!" she yelled as she pulled her employee into an enthusiastic hug.

"Sorry for that, I know I can be tough on you but I really do appreciate what you do, I don't know what you do on second job at your aunt's café, but I know she is probably paying you more but I'm happy you are helping me on my first business"

"Just glad to help a fellow brain"

"OKAY COLLEGE BOY? GEE NOT EVEN 3 MONTHS AFTER A BREAKUP AND YOU'RE ALREADY IN THE SADDLE." Alexis taunted as she took a chunk out her chocolate cookie that she held to herself.

"not like that, I don't date little schoolgirls in 9th grade" hiro sassed to his 1 year younger boss as he worked at the garage, his two other high schooler coworkers were out today, it was nice to work somewhere with others although the intimidation was always there. He was known to them as the college boy, the genius or the one with the dead brother who had a plaque at SFIT. Life was good, life was hell.

At seven it was time to go; his frenemy boss let him out. He was told to date her by so many, even by his aunt, but that relationship would last six minutes, like a certain other girl I know. She is on the other side of an ocean though, and Alexis is seeing someone right now, so far life is not bad.

After dinner Cass let him know to eventually include her favorite cat on the app, even though he keeps showing her the scars from the first time. Going to bed the young hero thought to himself, life is good but maybe it can get better. For all the stuff happening right now, SFIT closing, just broken up, Callaghan being appealed, city in financial peril, much of the city is losing jobs, debt from his court fees being in the millions, being forced into being the Special Forces and spectacle of the city, things could be worse.

But god, life could be better.

With this as his final conscience thought he fell into the shadow land of slumber, awaiting the fate of not only awaits his dreams but tomorrow and the days to come.

 **I'd like to thank you for sticking with me and to Kiki Anderson for her much needed guidance and Alexis' cameo from Journey to Another Dimension as well to all that have supported me including** **Oblivious Owlet and Adazula, hope you like this. Pm or review if you wish. Please fave and follow.**

 **I̜̟̦ ̟͓̖̪̱̠́ẃ͓̥̲I̳̮̣̭̲͓͠l̡̘l͈̩̣͟ ̷̝̤b̩̘̰͎̹e͉̯͚͇̯̝͈ ̴͉w̱̼̗ai͓t̨̤͙͇̝̥̫ͅi̺̼̤n̮g̙͟ ̖͖͙͍̮  
́f̱̫̠̭͉̠͟ͅo͚͓̹̬r̘̜̗͈͡ ̝ĺ̲u̫̹͞c͔̘̤i̟d͏̜̤̜̞ ̧ì̤̳͉͍͓s̴͕̥̣͎̫ ̦͍̗i̧̹̪r͈͕ṛ̛̤͍̮̖e҉͕̠͖̲͙̖͕ḷ̫e̼̮̮̥͖̦v͘ą̖̩͎̼̝̯͔n̫͖̝̗̬͇͎t̨͓̩̩̳̖̲ ͉̬̞̩̞͙̱a̶͉͍t͔̪ ͖̹͇th̼͇̟i̖͉̮s̳̳͕̬̠̱͡ ̣̣̯̟̙̣̠p̢̻̘̖͇̭ơ̭̥̪̹͉̖̼i̥͕̬͓͜ņ̺͉̥̞t̤͓  
̢̝̬̞̩̤y̘͚͇ǫų͙̠̦̱͙r̞̟̞̻̬̳͘ ̪̖̠̬̞̲w̘o̷̭̥͖r̦̳͇͓̘͇l̹̮d̷̼̪̪͍͕̺̝ w͟i̥̦̗̣͢ḷ̳̭̀l̬͔̫͈̰ͅ ̻͕͖̬͉̦͢no ̬̺̞͜l̦͎͚̺̯̥̠o̻n̬̰g͉̺̝e̹r̟͕̹̗̬̹ ̼̥b̺̗̦́e͉̻̫̳̥̼͙ ̖̖̬̲̮͕y͕͢o̵̖̬̗͇̳̱̗u̬͍̭r̷̬̦̝ ͏̜̱̤̮̮͉p͎͢ŗ̤̠̹i̩̳̪͡ș̡̞͍̰̪͈o̴̳̼̤̯͓͉n̩͙͉̠̦̦  
̺̻̤as̷̩̫̫̠ ̙̯͈̲̳͢m̢͔i̳̳͖͖̟͔ͅn͠e͉͢ ̝͓̥͍̱h̟̮͇̻͔̠̹a̤͖̖͔͞s̵̯͖̦̳ͅ ͓̟͎͙̮̕n͕̟͉͡o̴̯t  
͟a͉͈n̳̳͖̳̫̫͞d̟̼̩ ͏̹̱̭̮̬l̵̻i̡͓̬̗v͝e̤͜ ̱͈̥͎̩y̩̙̦͍͎̺̖o̹u̕rͅ ͇̪̩d̙̙r͓e̷à̟̯̝̲̮m̩͔̟̬͓̻̖ ͍̥̯if̵̲̼̯ ̭͓̰͚̟̯̫y̧̬͈̯̱̩̥̣o͏u̙ ̖̣̳̗́wi͍̖͈͍͔s͎̭͚̳͙̬͚h͍̰̝̰̤͔͔  
̯a̡̦n̤͚͖d̘̥̯̦̝̮̼ ̡͖͚̺̲͇̯͍n̯̹̠̼͖̭̹͜e̡̯͉̟̟̝̱v̥e͉͔̯͔̣̖͕r̬̣ ̲̰̟͎̼̀ͅb͙͍̟͎̭̣̝̀e̗͙̜̲̱ͅ ̴a̳̦͓lo͎̼̙̩̙n̙͢e̡͈͙̪̲͓̗̰  
à͍̱̞̠̥̥̭n̛̳ḓ͉̯͘ ͍̙̫̖͈̭̩d̺̲͓͍̻͔̜i̙e̲̪̺̪̟̰͝ ̨͕̘̹̬̯̭a̞͚̜̘͞l͉̜̳͉͟o̞̗̜̻̜͕n̠͖̝͕̤͜e̱**


	3. Chapter 3: Stars and Clouds

I stared up, what was once utter darkness was now pure sky

Pure blue, Bright blue,

Not cloudless, never cloudless, not in my heavens

Each cloud was like a pair of arms that greeted me every time I came to see them

There was wind, just blowing gently to the west

The sky was seamless, with all I wished it could be

This was my heaven, a never ending sky, forever one with clouds

It was eternal bliss

Those clouds those two plush clouds that looked edible

As if the taste itself would taste of something divine

Those clouds were hard to reach admittedly,

The clouds never came down and with all my might I could never grasp them

They are ships on the blue sea that is the sky

Drifting without direction

Not being pushed or pulled

Endless drift

A canopy to the earth below

A bringer of rain whenever I needed refreshment

Never a gang of clouds

Just the two ships bringing a never ending supply of water

To those who looked up from below

In parallel from the space between them, I drifted along between them,

Just watching those clouds guide me across the fabric of the sky

I could have sworn I saw a star

But two blinked out from the cosmos

Just as the star blinks out they becomes small clouds and float away,

Probably to the other side of the world

It flies somewhere else, free

I feel sad for my clouds

Only now I see they are giving me shade

I don't think they move too often without me

Oh wait, now they are

Where you going little clouds?

I thought you were my friends?

What's that sound?"

Is that screaming?

Where is I-HOLY SH!T

 _A light too bright came to Hiro's eyes, but too horrifying to ignore_

 _A blood curdling scream came from the light_

 _It was BURNING_

 _In a dream hiro feels it_

HI̸̢ŗờ ̢̡́s͘͞ee͏s̷͏̸ I͏̸ţ

Hell was not below him

i̵̴͟͠t̶͏̛͘͜ ̶̀͢͠͝w̸͟a̢̛͝s҉́ ͝͞a̶b̴̢̀̕̕o͘͠v̸͘͟͞e͢͢͜͝

The screaming would not end

Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up **wake up!**

 **H̸̴̨̬͇̺̜ͪͤ̈̓̌ͤ̐ͨ͋̚͟͢ēͯ́ͯ̌̃͋ͩͣ̂͢͜͏͎̳̺͈̘̻͉͠l̊̅ͥ̑͐ͥ͒̀ͮ͑̐ͥ̓̀͘͏̪̟̯̲̫͔̣̰̫̦̤̞͕͈͉̺͉̯ͅlͯ̐̾ͨ̍̅ͯͤͩͯͬ͋ͩͦ̇ͫ̿ͦ̓͏̧̬͉̙̺̲̺̯̗̺̫̫̦͔oͣ̐̓ͪ͊͑ͮ̏͌̈̈́̐̋ͥ̌͜͏̶̴͈̪̘̣̝͕͍̫̟͇͍̟̗̖͚́, ̛̳̩̦̲̬̜͕̱͚̭̱̫̻̭͇̏̃͛̎̎̾̐͂ͯ̿ͤ́͡ ̴̧̛̰͉̼̳͈̮͚̮̦̻̦͈̹͍͚̆ͮ͂̋̿ͨ̊͊ͫ̋̆̄̌̚͘͟y̾̂ͫ̉͑̾̽̔̄҉͚̙̟̣̳̱̕ͅơ̧̧̮̱̰̥̦̖̰̭͓̞̪͍̯̓͊͛͗̈́ͥͥͧͨͪͫ͆̚͢ͅṵ̴̴̧͈̲̻͉̗͈̺͊̋ͬ̆̅͂̆͐͐̒̑̄͆ ̦̻͙̩̙̘͖̙̤̰̪̜̜̻̝̖̯͎̑̽̚͠ť̽̈ͨ̓ͭͬ̈́̋ͣ͒͂̉̈́͗͛͌͝҉҉͚̤̗̣̥̩̤̙͎̩̙͎̼h̵̨̡͖͇̳͖͖͔̮̟̳̗͖ͧ̑͆ͪ͑́ͮ́͟e̢̯͓̮̘̗̱͎̝̫̦̱̬͕̬̹͔͚̰ͤͯ̍͆̆͐̀ͪ̊̐̚͠ͅȓ̓̽͗ͮ̓̂̎̿̂̅ͭ́̇̔͑ͩ̓̚͞҉̴̱̥̖͔͓ę̴̷͎͇͉̩͚̫̥͕̙̤̗͈ͪ̿̆ͣͯ͑̃͟ͅ** **̩̣̟͙̥? ̶̵̹͖͕̖̳̠̗͍̒ͪ̽ͯ̾̈ͩ͡**

"Hiro", a large balloon of a machine greeted his patient, now covered in a cold sweat, recovering from the drowning of noise, now being exposed to an excessive beeping coming from his glowing belly.

"Hello, Hiro, you seemed to have suffered a nightmare, I shall read you a bedtime story once you address an emergency call from: Gogo Tomago"

Hiro's eyes shot up as he tapped hurriedly his robot's body monitor to receive the video call from his teammate.

This was a look he never saw on his stalwart friend. Gogo had a look of anguish, of pure torture matching her look exhaustion. She pleaded to her friend.

"Hiro…HELP"

 **I am sure you are all aware of Suicide Forest's situation and this chapter I dedicate to Suicide Forest and friends Maeya and Cera. I hope for all of you to never lose hope and to live for those who never made it. RIP Cera and Maeya you two are now the clouds that overlook us and provide shelter from a powerful sun. I hope you read this Forest, if not, know we all love you and we will miss you. May everyone who has committed suicide live on from within us? Just as those who were taken too early from us. I may not have met or even knew you on a personal level, but as a fellow fanfiction writer, we all send our blessings to the clouds and stars in the sky.**


	4. Chapter 4:Catchphrases: Bad Idea

The young man's eyes shot up at the cry for help from his friend on the screen being projected. Hiro shot straight up, fixated at the look of his friend, drowsy and distressed. Gogo had bags under her eyes, and stared into the screen with a gaze that read "New mother" but no baby. There was a distinct yet repetitive noise going in the background.

"It won't shut up" Gogo cried out to her teammate.

"What?" Hiro asked, confused and disorientated at what his teammate was pleading to him.

They grabbed something out from behind her, an action figure. It had filled the screen, showing its distinct rounded features. The figure of the young woman was made of a plastic with a switch on the back, buttons lining the midsection, with detachable discs made of foam like substance that could be used as a projectile from the toys hand, sent about a foot if the correct button was pushed.

But these entire features of anatomically incorrect, brightly yellow figure of Gogo Tomago in the official lineup of toys based on the Big Hero Six Special Law Enforcement. It has been a little over 6 months since that became the official title. And 12 seconds later the deals. Who knew marketing executives saw the same things Fred saw in the group's formation: SUPERHEROES.

But this was not a matter not be addressed at the moment, for a much bigger problem was among them

"WOMAN UP! WOMAN UP! WOMAN UP! WOMAN UP! WOMAN UP! WOMAN UP! WOMAN UP!" shrieked the plastic toy in a voice that was in no resemblance to Gogo. Sometimes when you live in a certain part of town, at three o clock at night you may hear cats having sex. The shrieks coming from the plastic noise bomb was that as said cats were coughing up hairballs on top of a chalkboard. I was just a "WOMAN UP!" cluster of ruckus.

"WOMAN UP! WOMAN UP! WOMAN UP!"

"The switch doesn't work I've been up for 6 HOURS, I need to get to work at 5" Gogo would take anything at this moment.

"Have you checked the batteries" Hiro nonchalantly asked.

A dumbfounded look on Gogo's face came across as Hiro grew a face of genuine surprise

She immediately searched for a flathead screwdriver and proceeded to remove 2 AA batteries. The plastic woman's voice became almost demonic as it whirred into a non-working state, then finally silence. He did not believe that would work. Or that had not been attempted before the call.

"…Sorry" Gogo apologized.

"It's alright it's been a long week, you've been…" he cut himself off when his friend fell asleep on the tablet she was using to call him. It only took two seconds for him to realize this in addition to the fact that she was using her tablet as a make chief pillow"

"Goodnight Gogo"

As Baymax's screen shifted to its navy blue tint, the white blob spoke to his patient.

"Do you wish to speak about your nightmare, or perhaps you would like to have some hot milk"

"No thanks, baymax"

"These nightmares have been plaguing you for the past eight days, are you sure you wish to ignore your dreams"

"Well since gogo got me up… I was watching clouds, floating on air then the sun screamed at me, there was a star too." Hiro ended his synopsis with a yawn.

"Searching for possible interpretations…"Baymax straightened himself out to allow the search to conclude.

"To look up at the clear blue sky in your dream denotes hope, possibilities, creativity, peace and freedom of expression.

To see fluffy, white clouds in your dream signify inner peace, spiritual harmony and compassion. An issue in your waking life may be clearing up.

To dream that the sun has a harsh glare represents a significant disruption or serious problem in your life. The sun is considered a life-giver and thus, any abnormalities and peculiarities to the sun's appearance represent some sort of pain or chaos occurring in your waking life.

To dream that the sun is exploding signifies a traumatic or devastating end to a situation or relationship. You feel that an important aspect of your life is over.

To dream that you or someone is being burned alive suggests that you are being consumed by your own ambition.

To see stars in your dream symbolize excellence, success, aspirations or high ideals. You are putting some decision in the hands of fate and luck. Perhaps you are being too "starry eyed" or idealistic. Or the stars may represent a rating system. You are you trying to evaluate a situation or establishment.

To dream that you are floating on air indicates satisfaction, contentment and acceptance of some situation. You are letting go of your problems and rising above obstacles. You are experiencing new-found freedom and gaining a new perspective on things. Nothing seems overwhelming or too difficult to handle. Alternatively, floating in your dream suggests that you are wandering through life aimlessly with no goals. You are just going with the flow.

To hear or dream that someone is screaming indicates that some friend or family member is in need of your help.

To dream that you are floating, but are afraid to move suggests that you are questioning your own abilities"

Hiro took all of this in. _What does that MEAN?_

"Perhaps we will evaluate tomorrow what your dream means, when your mind is fresh and fully awake, and my patient" Baymax informed his patient.

"I've had you for over a year now, your my friend, you earned that, it kind of creeps me out when you say patient" hiro concluded with a yawn.

Baymax retreated to his charging station as hiro quickly fell asleep to await the busy tomorrow. He sat for a moment and stared at his patient for a moment.

"Oh, dear" was all that could be played back at the lowest possible volume.

 **I know, it is crap. I have been swamped in classwork and moving into a room with my brother trying not to keep him up at night. This chapter did not want to be written but the real introduction will be done in the next chapter, as well as explaining what is happening with the town. I rewrote all of "Gingerbread house" and is my next update. BTW BIG HERO SIX IS GETTING A SHOW! YAY!**

 **PS. I'm working on a couple of one shots, including one for the Gravity Falls Transcendence AU**


	5. Chapter 6: From the ashes of the past

6:00am

A young woman with chestnut hair descended the stairs of her childhood home in the east side of san fransyoko. Clad in sweats, she jogs for about 1 mile then returns, with no one in sight. She did not want to keep explaining the exoskeleton made of metals and plastics that surrounded her body. While the exosuit was noticeable, it was never unsightly, it was a slim tracing to her frame to give her enough room to move around, but at times got caught on the clothes she wore. It was created by the newly formed Calabi-Yau industries, a revamping of an old company she used to work for. Now while she did employ the suit to its best use, as a new way to help her through her physical treatment from being away into what she calls "The Whatever". She had to admit, being in that place so alone; she now wouldn't mind staying back if it meant getting away from the press.

As she approached her home, she saw her friend and business partner, DR. KISHI ORAMOSHA, CEO of Calabi-Yau, or rather CY Industries as he calls it.

"I see you are back from your morning jog, has your suit been a problem?" He greeted.

"Not at all, it is perfect, in fact the doctor says in a couple days I can remove it."

"Let's hope NASA can say that too." He replied in sincere aptitude and opened the door for his colleague. As they entered into the house the woman felt a pestering tick at the back of her mind.

"So I assume you are not here to tell me about the News meeting on next Thursday, am I right?"

"Well, more like me asking you some questions about a certain boy you're seeing?"

"Oh come on, what do you think, I should keep boys away while dad's away teaching at Con College." The man winced at her terminology. It had been always strange for people to hear her nonchalant way of referring to her disgraced father. He felt that since she was in a comedic demeanor, he may as well use some friendly banter. "Well, for that I actually implore you do, it would be great for you to experience the city and the fine young men to meet the first interdimensional traveler, but there are some concerns about why you are seeing the boy Hiro Hamada?"

"Well, I can't exactly deny his existence, the boy suffered because of my dad."

"But offering him a job off the bat?"

"The board of investors and the rest of the corporate board seem to think it is the best idea since our parent company's controversy was surrounded by him. Not to mention the boy is the most productive genius we can find. We inherited a sinking ship, so we may as well have Poseidon as our captain if he was the one who sunk us in the first place."

"True, but plenty of companies are vetting for him, and right now he is running out of options since SFIT is being shut down, even though he is among their top students"

"So what's the problem then?"

"Nothing, but it's just…why?"

"I just told you, his brother is gone because of me."

"Your father is the one to blame."

"Yes him too."

"You see that's what I'm afraid of, I know you feel like he and you are connected by the same experience, but having him join us isn't going to make either of you happy, why would he join us? He will think it's a ploy to get good publicity and PR since Krei Industries is what caused all of that"

"Isn't that why you hired me?"

"Of course it is, but Hiro weaseling out our BS is not what we need. It was already a struggle to keep even a sliver of Krei tech alive, let alone to fund a former executive who wasn't blacklist from the fiasco of Krei."

"I think you are doing a fine job, regardless of your lack of involvement on silent sparrow, in think you taking over as CEO was the best thing for this company"

"Yeah, but Krei tech collapsing under the lawsuits and the public outcry, not to mention the Government and Private contracts all backing out on us as a result of allowing a top secret project getting to the public. Let alone the firing and turmoil allowed almost 93 percent of our employees to be fired or blacklisted to cut corners from said lawsuits and loss of investments is why the town thinks we are just a reminder of why the biggest tech firm in the city and biggest employer dropped everyone like a sack of hot potatoes."

"The man lacked ethic, now he works restaurants. Even offering a position is good enough ethic so we can get investors and perhaps those contractors who abandoned ship after Project Sparrow was revealed."

"The boy did build a hell of a weapon, even if it was a construction helper. Perhaps we should get to him before any weapons dealers get to him first."

"Yup, I just can see it now, a boy who built the gun that killed his brother, is allowed to build the things to restore peace under the namesake of the root of his troubles, to turn a bad experience into a better world."

"But will he see that?"

"It doesn't matter if he rejects it; it's just that the boy has done so much and accomplishes so much even though he is given such a bad slate. Think about it, a boy whose very creation was used to try to kill and destroy, led by his brother's death as a result of it. I just want to give him a better opportunity than the ones who corrupted it. I don't so much as want to atone for the past, as to allow him to build a better future."

"Fair enough, Abigail, so you plan to take him out on Monday?"

"He is doing us a favor, I may as well build rapport by treating him, what do fifteen year olds find interesting"

"Arcades, food…drugs and sex maybe, I know I did, but I would stay away from that, it already looks creepy to have a late twenty year old taking out a fifteen year old for dinner, so maybe just take the innocent route and try to become his friend"

"Sounds like I have a drawing board for a playdate, thanks" She replied, signaling the end of their conversation.

It stunned him to realize that he was right in front of the door this entire time to leave the house. He almost knocked the door with his face. Once he left, Abigail couldn't help but feel good about the possibility of working with the one who saved her from the abyss. The rumors of his heart broken by a girl probably true must be making him even more lonesome. She will reward her savior one of these days. All of her saviors from that day will flourish for their great deeds outside of their uniform. Hiro and the rest of the Big Hero Six will all get what they deserve.

 **Thanks for reading; I hope this sheds a little more light on the situation between the economic turmoil of the city. I thought of this when I first saw the movie, or for that matter, every time a comic book CEO would be a supervillain would be arrested and no economic repercussions would occur. However, Krei Tech's failure is not the only factor to San Fransokyo's downturn, as I will reveal more in the future. Please feel free to check out my other stories and feel free to like, follow, review and PM me, Thanks.**


End file.
